


Questions

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [17]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn likes to ask questions.





	Questions

Madelyn always has questions, as curious as a cat. Her logic is once you know everything, about something or someone then you can control it, completely. She asks the questions that others never think off or are too uncomfortable to ask. 

She always gets an answer, charming it out of people in a honey-like voice. They don't know they are revelling their strengths or weaknesses; leaving themselves vulnerable to her will.

Mrs Oakley is a lonely widow whose children never call or visit. Madelyn knows this because she visits her every Saturday afternoon to drop off her shopping. Slowly she morphed herself into the surrogate dream granddaughter that Mrs Oakley craved. Madelyn reward that the small savings the grey-haired woman had were hers when she died.

Joshua a scruffy boy in a class who picked his nose, and smelled bad. He was utterly devoted to her. Madelyn was sure she could ask him to dump a body, and he'd do it without a second thought.

All it took was a few words of kindness, asking about his life, what he liked or what his dreams were. A tad attention and affection.


End file.
